Foul Play
by gluegirl56
Summary: The gang is going to visit Velma's uncle and relax but as usual the mysteries can't seem to leave them alone. Someone want's them out of the picture but why? The gang must solve the mystery before they get in real danger. This is it, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby Doo – Foul Play**

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing

_**Characters**_: All members of the team of course

_**Spoilers**_: None

_**Time**_: SCOOBY DOO – WHERE ARE YOU? (because I like the characters better there.)

_When I was little I used to watch Scooby Doo and his friends. Together with Thundercats it's the best cartoon I have ever seen. So here I am trying to write a cartoon fan fiction and I hope it works out. _

_Beta read by Scooby doo's girl_

oooooooooo

Chapter one

It was a bright afternoon and the mood in the Mystery Machine was cheerful. Shaggy sat on the floor in the back with a Scooby snack in his hand, just above his head.

"Are you ready for it Scooby?" He asked smiling.

"Res res!" Scooby returned excitedly.

Shaggy threw the snack away causing it to bump against the wall and change direction, finally ending up in the front seat between Velma and Daphne.

"Guys what's going on back there?" Velma asked turning around only to knock head with a big Great Dane.

"Ouch." Shaggy raised his shoulders and closed his eyes seeing the inevitable. When he opened them again he saw Velma trying to find her glasses and Daphne glaring at him from up front.

"But Scooby." Fred said exasperated, looking at the dog sandwiched between himself, Daphne and the wheel of the Mystery Machine.

"Rorry Reddie." Scooby said regretfully. "Rooby Rax."

Shaggy had a dumb smile on his face. "It kinda bumped in your direction."

"It's okay Shaggy." Velma reassured having found her glasses.

"So…" Daphne began brushing of her new outfit as Scooby jumped back. "…have you heard about the haunted house?"

"What? Oh no not again! Why can't we go somewhere nice and safe?" Shaggy complained feeling the hairs on his neck rise as he hugged Scooby for moral support.

"Res res!" Scobby added.

"Ha ha relax guys Daphne is just playing with you." Freddie replied.

"There is no haunted house where we are going?" Shaggy asked feeling hope return.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is but we are not going to look into it." Fred said.

"That's right guys; we are going to visit Uncle Charles and see his horse compete in a race. Velma announced.

"Oh did you hear Scoob? Horse racing!" Shaggy said delighted.

"Res res! Horse racing."

"That's it? No mysteries along the way? Only food, rest and relaxation?" Shaggy asked excitedly.

"For now that's the plan." Fred replied.

"Well Freddie that's the best plan you have had in weeks!"

"Actually you should give credit to Velma's uncle for inviting us."

"So how far left?" Daphne asked looking at the road in front of them.

Fred punched in a command on the navigator. "Hmm let's see…"

"I would say about thirty minutes." Velma said calculating the speed, distance and time factor from the map in front of her.

"34 minutes before arriving to your destination." A metallic voice said.

"Well I was kinda getting to that." Fred said a bit annoyed.

"That was great Velma, who needs a navigator?" Daphne said.

"S…something is on the road!" Shaggy said pointing a shaky finger a bit further down.

"Where?" Fred asked, squinting his eyes to see in the blazing sun.

"I can't see anything Shaggy." Daphne replied shadowing her eyes with her hand.

"No it moved…maybe it's someone's ghost." Shaggy said fearfully.

"Don't be silly Shaggy it's probably just a reflection in the sun." Fred reasoned.

oooooooooo

A man ducked behind a tree as the Mystery Machine went past. His binoculars had almost given away his position. He looked after them as the van sped along the road for the little village further down, near the river. They would have to pay for what they had done; he would make sure of that.

oooooooooo

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

oooooooooo

**Chapter two**

The Mystery Machine stopped just outside a large old mansion that lay on a hill with a splendid view overlooking the sleepy village.

A charming older man with resemblance to Velma came out to great them.

"Uncle Charles!" Velma said happily.

"Velma my dear, how fast you grow." He said smiling as they embraced in a hug.

"Uncle Charles these are my friends…"

"I know; the mystery solving team. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and…"

The Great Dane looked at him expectantly. "…Scooby Doo of course."

"Res res!"

Mr. Dinkley looked at his niece. "I read about you and your latest mystery; quite a tricky one."

"Yes, but we don't leave anything unsolved." Fred replied.

"No, I didn't think you did."

The gang turned around at the new voice. A man in his early fifties walked up to them.

"This is Bill, my new caretaker." Charles introduced them.

"Like what happened to the old one?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"He claimed he saw a ghost and one day he just disappeared." Mr. Dinkley said sadly.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as Scooby jumped up in his arms.

"He can't have just disappeared." Daphne protested.

"Didn't you hear?" Shaggy asked unbelievingly. "Like a ghost took him!"

"Come on Shag; he probably just took off somewhere…" Freddie began before being interrupted.

"But…" Shaggy said.

"…by himself." Fred said glaring at his terrified friend.

"Exactly, and I am sure there is a logical explanation Uncle Charles." Velma added.

He smiled at her and looked around the gang. "Yes I am sure you are right. Why don't we celebrate your arrival?"

"Rood!" Scooby said happily.

"Uh, like just point me in the direction of the kitchen Uncle Charles!" Shaggy said clasping his hands.

"I hope you have a lot of food." Freddie remarked.

Charles Dinkley looked at him confused.

Velma laughed. "You'll understand Uncle Charles."

oooooooooo

A couple of minutes later Daphne, Velma and Fred where seated at a big rectangular table in the dining hall together with Velma's uncle.

"After dinner you should rest because we have a long day ahead of us." Charles said.

"Are you going to compete tomorrow Mr. Dinkley?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, I have to be there in the early hours but you can drop by after breakfast. It would be almost perfect timing for you to see my first class. After the racing, the day will finish off with a great party with lots of food and drink."

Two heads popped out from the kitchen. "Did I hear lots of food and drink?" Shaggy asked his tongue out.

Scooby happily licked his lips.

"Oh you two, get out here and join us." Velma said.

"Do you think you'll like the food?" Mr. Dinkley asked.

"Uh oh, like it was delicious…I mean we didn't eat everything." Shaggy added.

After the main course, all of them just sat there enjoying the food that had once been on their plates. Uncle Charles rose from his chair.

"I hope you will excuse me I have some preparations to do for tomorrow's competition but I'll make it up to you later that is a promise."

"Its okay, Uncle Charles we can take care of ourselves." Velma reassured him.

oooooooooo

In the shadows along the corridor stood a man full of hatred, waiting for the right moment to strike.

However, the time hadn't come yet. He watched the gang eat dessert and laugh. _"Soon…"_ He thought._ "…you won't smile anymore_." "This is a mystery that you cannot solve." He said silently, his eyes cold as stone.

oooooooooo

To be continued

_Thank you very much for your encouragement it's really appreciated._

_And special thanks to my beta._


	3. Chapter 3

oooooooooo

**Chapter three**

"Oh." Shaggy said patting is belly. "Like is there more food in the kitchen?"

"Res res!" Scooby said.

Daphne looked at all the empty plates and put a hand over her mouth. "I think I am going to be sick." She said.

"How can you still be hungry Shaggy?" Fred asked pushing his own plate away.

"All talk about ghosts and stuff makes me hungry." He complained.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am tired." Velma said yawning.

"Yeah it's starting to get late maybe we should…" Daphne began.

"This way please; Uncle Charles asked me to show you to your rooms." Bill said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh creepy…" Shaggy said hugging Scooby tight as the so called caretaker suddenly stood just behind them.

"I am sorry if I scared you but I thought nothing could surprise you." The caretaker explained.

When no one answered he continued looking directly at Velma. "According to your Uncle Charles, you can solve any mystery thrown at you." He smiled.

"Well I am not sure about that." Velma returned.

"We do our best." Fred added.

"Does it happen that your best isn't good enough?" Bill asked and something about him made Daphne shiver.

"Sometimes it's a long road but we have always managed to solve the mysteries that have come in our way." Velma explained.

The smile on the man's face was back. "Well then come this way."

He led them towards a big pompous stair heading to the west wing.

Shaggy leaned towards Fred as they took up the rear. "That guy gives me the creeps."

Freddie looked at Shaggy then at Bill talking with the girls in front of them. He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. "I think we better keep an eye on him."

Shaggy gulped. "I was afraid you would say that."

When Bill came to the first door to the right in a long narrow corridor on the second floor he stopped. "This, Miss Daphne Blake, will be your room."

He opened the large wooden door revealing a big room with a small fireplace and a double bed. Two large windows displayed the backyard.

She smiled genuinely. "Oh it's beautiful Bill, thank you."

"I am happy that it is to your liking." He replied before quickly moving over to the door opposite.

"This, Miss Velma Dinkley, will be your room for the time being."

The room was of equal size to Daphne's but lacked the fireplace. Instead it had large bookshelves filled with old books and on the other walls hung large paintings.

"I definitely think I will like it here." Velma replied with fondness.

"It contains one of your uncle's great grandfather's book collections. He thought that you would appreciate it." Bill told her.

"Thank you."

"Like wow what a place." Shaggy said dreamingly.

Bill turned to Fred as he opened the door to the room next to Velma's. Again this room had two big windows displaying the front side of the house.

"This is where you'll stay Mr. Frederick Jones."

Freddie stiffened at the mention of his full name but quickly pulled on a neutral face. "People only call me that when I am in big trouble."

Bill looked at him but he wasn't smiling anymore. "Perhaps you will be."

Shaggy felt his pulse accelerate and Scooby draw closer to him.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest. "You seem to know a lot about us." He said suspiciously.

"Oh." Bill said, this time his smile was back. "I have read a lot about you in the newspapers every now and then." He switched subject.

"I hope the room will satisfy you." He said before turning to Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"Mr. Norville Rogers come this way."

"Uh we are not going too far away are we?"

"No just turn around, you will be staying opposite Fred and next to Daphne; if it isn't too far away for you?"

Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief. "No that will be great."

"Good, see you in the early morning." The caretaker replied before turning to leave.

Shaggy looked at him and then into the big room and when he turned to look back outside in the corridor again Bill was gone.

A couple of minutes later all of them gathered in the corridor just outside their rooms.

"My room is fantastic." Daphne said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shaggy complained.

"I admit that Bill is a bit strange but…" Velma began.

"He threatened Freddie." Shaggy folded his arms.

"What?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Nothing serious he just called me by my real name."

Velma glanced at Shaggy.

"You didn't hear him; it was the way he said it. The way he answered to Fred's reply."

"Let's leave it guys…for now."

"I agree with Fred, let's go and get some sleep and check him up in the morning." Velma returned.

"Okay but if there's a ghost on the loose you'll be near right?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne smiled. "We are all just a door away."

"Anyway, anyone else got chocolate in their rooms?" Velma said teasingly.

"No oh man this is so unfair." Shaggy whined.

"Oh it's the famous village chocolate. Is it good?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know I haven't tried it."

"Ha ha Velma why don't you give it to us, we can take care of them." Shaggy asked happily feeling the taste in his mouth.

"Res res!" Scooby added.

"Maybe if you promise to take it easy you can have them first thing in the morning."

"Do you know how long it is till then?" Shaggy asked, glaring at her.

"It'll be morning in no time, see you at breakfast." Fred said and walked into his room.

When the guys had closed their doors Daphne looked at Velma. "So it is the famous village chocolate?" She said.

The shorter girl sighed and handed the redhead one of the pieces from the box. "I know you like sweets Daphne but don't tell Shaggy and Scooby you got one."

"You are a great friend Velma." Daphne said.

oooooooooo

A light flashed through one of the windows in Shaggy and Scooby's room.

"Uh; who turned on the light?" Shaggy asked sleepily with half-closed eyes.

"Rot re." Scooby said.

"Not you? Well who then?" He sat up in the bed, looking around.

"Zoinks! There is someone outside!"

Scooby quickly threw the sheet over his head and started to shiver, causing the whole bed to shake.

Shaggy felt his hair rise. "Oh no it's coming closer." By this time his sleepiness were gone and replaced by fear.

The lights danced over the walls from below on the yard and Shaggy eased down on the bed until he was laying flat next to Scooby. He placed his arms around the shaking body of the Great Dane.

"Oh Scooby, everywhere we go are ghosts."

"Rho ro!"

Suddenly a squeaking sound echoed through the walls and Shaggy couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and tumbled out in the corridor rushing straight into the opposite room sliding in under the bed with Scooby right behind him.

oooooooooo

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

oooooooooo

**Chapter four**

Fred awoke to the sound of clattering teeth and a shaking bed. He groaned and looked at the watch; it displayed 05:30 in the morning.

He reached for the light switch and narrowed his eyes to slits in the bright light flooding the room.

"What's going on guys?"

"Like… a ghost in the backyard."

Fred pulled away the sheets and got up heading for the door, grabbing a flashlight.

"No no, Freddie come back!" Shaggy shouted hoarsely.

Scooby quickly got out from under the bed and followed Fred.

"Oh no wait for me!"

They walked closely behind their blonde friend to their room's window carefully looking down on the backyard.

A horse-trailer stood neatly parked near the stable and two people was walking around with flashlights. Fred smiled slightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shaggy it looks like your ghost is Velma's uncle Charles and his caretaker. They are probably taking the horse down to the village for the competition."

"Oh man they sure scared us." Shaggy said feeling a bit dumb.

Suddenly another sound could be heard and Scooby patted himself on the belly. "Rungry!"

"Yeah I agree with you Scooby, let's head down for some breakfast." Shaggy said as they followed Fred out in the corridor.

Another door opened and a tired Velma stuck her head out. "Guys what's going on? I could hear you for miles." She complained sleepily.

"Oh we thought we saw a ghost." Shaggy explained.

"Was it?" She asked interested, looking at Fred.

"Your uncle is loading the horse on a trailer for the race." He replied.

"No he is not." Velma said.

Shaggy gulped.

"He went earlier; I saw the headlights on the car about an hour ago but then I fell asleep again." Velma explained.

"Zoinks! It's your great granddad, he haunted the caretaker and now he is out to get us!"

"Calm down Shaggy. How do you know its Velma's great granddad anyway?" Fred asked.

He looked at Velma. "Didn't you say you have a ghost in your family?" Shaggy asked.

"Vernon Dinkley has never lived here Shaggy."

"We don't know what happened to the old caretaker." Fred said.

"Exactly." He returned.

"Raphne?" Scooby asked confused.

"Yes he is right where_ is_ Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Probably sleeping." Fred reasoned.

Velma crossed her arms. "That's pretty hard considering all the noise out here."

"Hey!" Shaggy said offended.

Scooby glared at her.

Fred knocked on the door but there was no reply.

"Daph?" He tried. "Velma can you go and check?"

Velma knocked on the door and carefully opened it enough to get in. "Daphne it's only me."

To the rest of the gang it seemed like she only was in there a second or two as she came out again.

"Fred, Shaggy, Scooby! You'd better come."

Freddie felt his blood run cold; Velma seemed upset.

They all hastily moved into the room as Velma pulled the light switch.

"Daphne?" Fred said softly walking up to her bed.

"Raphne rick?" Scooby asked concerned.

"Yeah old friend she looks sick to me." Shaggy answered.

The redhead was as white as the sheets covering her.

"Daphne? How are you?" Velma asked gently.

Daphne didn't reply at first because there was one thing overshadowing everything else; pain. Through the haze she thought she heard voices.

Fred gently stroke her damp forehead. "Daph please talk to us." He urged.

His soft touch made her open her eyes. "Hi…guys." She croaked out.

Scooby climbed up in the bed putting his cold nose on her cheek. "Rhat's rong?"

"I don't know Scooby." She whispered weakly.

Fred took her hand as Velma opened a bottle of water.

"Like how are you feeling?" Shaggy asked.

"I am freezing."

"But you are burning up." Fred protested.

"Here, drink some water." Velma tried.

"Where does it hurt?" Fred asked.

"My stomach mostly."

"You are not sick Daphne; it has just been too long between meals." Shaggy said, patting his own belly.

Velma and Fred glared at him.

"What?" He returned.

"We have to get you to a hospital Daphne." Velma said waiting for the reaction.

"I really don't want to go to a hospital." Daphne replied and her voice seemed stronger.

"Come on, we need to know what's wrong with you Daph." Fred said concerned.

"It'll wear off." She reasoned.

"I don't think so; I'm sorry." Velma returned putting a hand on her forehead.

"Perhaps the doctor lives nearby?" Shaggy tried.

"Ret rhere!" Scooby said, trying to ease Daphne's fright for hospitals.

" Yeah Scoob's right; why don't we get the doctor here?" Shaggy asked.

"Actually I think I saw a practice on the way here yesterday."

"That's right Velma I saw it too, when we neared the village." Fred said.

"You mean when you took a wrong turn?" Shaggy replied.

"I was distracted." Fred returned defensively.

"Guys?" Velma warned.

"I'll go start the car." Shaggy said stretching his hand out in front of Fred who gave him the keys and scooped up Daphne in his arms.

"Oh Freddie I really don't want to go." She whined but didn't put up a fight and that worried him even more.

"Don't worry Daphne, we are going to the little practice and we are staying with you for as long as you like." He kissed her gently on her forehead.

oooooooooo

The Mystery Machine seemed to be alone on the small parking lot as the team pulled up just outside.

"Maybe he has retired." Shaggy reasoned.

"Where is everybody?" Fred asked as he switched off the ignition.

"Probably at the competition; reserving tickets." Velma replied.

"Yeah and having an early lunch." Shaggy complained.

"We…can go there too." Daphne said lying on the madras in the back of the car.

"Nice try Daph." Fred said from up front as he jumped out of the car.

"You two; don't let her out of sight." Velma waved a finger at them.

"Rot retting rast re." Scooby said his paws crossed.

"She is not getting past me either." Shaggy said cockily.

oooooooooo

"Hello? You are lucky I was just going to the races." An older man said walking up to Fred and Velma.

"Hello…" Fred said waiting for the man to give his name.

"Frank Collery." The man said smiling.

"Hello Doctor Collery; I am Fred and this is Velma."

"We were going to see my uncle Charles compete too…"

"Oh my dear you must be Velma Dinkley." He said.

"Do you know my uncle Doctor Collery?"

"Yes yes of course."

"Well a friend of ours is sick and she is kinda scared of hospitals." Fred explained.

"Oh don't worry about that; I'll see what I can do." The doctor reassured.

Velma opened the rear doors of the car.

"_There_ you are." Shaggy said breathing a sigh of relief. "She tried to bribe us with Scooby snax."

Doctor Colley moved in and kneeled next to Daphne to take her pulse.

"Hello dear I am Doctor Collery, can you tell me your name?"

"Daphne Blake." She whispered, her eyes barely opened.

"Doctor do you know what's wrong?" Fred asked; standing outside the car.

"It looks to me like food poisoning so I would like to take her in." He replied.

"Food poisoning?" Shaggy asked his eyes as saucers.

"I am afraid so, yes."

Fred moved in and gently scooped up Daphne in his strong arms carrying her toward the old cozy house that functioned as Doctor Collery's practice.

The Doctor looked at the gang and their Great Dane. They seemed to have a strong bond between each other despite the fact that they were so different from one another. The muscular blonde, the tall and beautiful redhead, the lanky young man with almost no fat on his body, the smaller young woman with glasses and their big dog. Normally he didn't permit dogs at his clinic but perhaps today he could make an exception.

The Great Dane walked close to Shaggy; he almost looked concerned as he glanced up at Daphne in Fred's arms. Doctor Collery moved past them and opened the door.

oooooooooo

"We've got company Dorothy." He said.

"Oh dear." She said looking at Daphne. "What happened love?"

Frank looked at Freddie. "This way young man you can put her down on the stretcher here." He said opening an exam room.

"This is my wife Dorothy Collery. Dorothy this is Velma Dinkley; Charlie's niece, and her friends…"

"Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby Doo." Dorothy finished for her husband.

"I read about your last mystery in the newspaper." She said smiling.

"Uh oh don't remind us. Horrible images are flashing through my mind." Shaggy said.

"Res res." Scooby added.

Frank moved over to Daphne and Velma followed. "I'll sit with her." She said.

oooooooooo

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

oooooooooo

**Chapter five**

Shaggy and Velma were seated up front with Fred behind the wheel and Scooby just behind them. "That thing pumping out the food from Daphne's stomach seemed awful." Shaggy shuddered.

"If Doctor Collery hadn't pumped up the poisoned food Daphne's condition would have deteriorated." Velma said.

"How did you get her to stay there all by herself?" Shaggy wondered.

"Not so hard, Dorothy Collery is a designer as well as helping out in the practice." Velma returned.

"Besides talking about fashion half the day she got to stay in their guest room." Fred added.

They heard Scooby's stomach rumble. "Rungry." He apologized.

"Like are we going to the competition now?" Shaggy asked hopefully.

"I believe someone here is interested in all the food and drinks Uncle Charles promised." Velma said smiling at Fred.

"Now who would be interested in a lot of food and free drinks around here?" He teased.

"Exactly my point." Velma replied smugly.

"Step on it Freddie if we are too late there might be nothing left." Shaggy said licking his lips.

"Res raster!" Scooby urged; his paws on Freddie's shoulders.

oooooooooo

After a lot of food and a lot of walking in the competition area the Mystery Machine pulled up at the Dinkley mansion.

"Oh man like, I am so happy." Shaggy said slowly getting out of the car.

"I must say the food was superb; what was left of it after you two walked past the table." Fred said jumping out of the vehicle.

"I don't understand why we didn't find Uncle Charles there?" Velma said.

"I am sure he was there; we just didn't find him." Freddie shrugged.

"No, something's not right. I mean he won the second prize but didn't arrive to collect it." Velma mused.

"Relax Velma I am sure there is a logical explanation." Fred said reassuringly as they entered the house.

Shaggy gulped looking at a large shadow in the entrance.

"Yes the old caretaker came to get him and now he is after us." Shaggy said terrified as Scooby jumped up in his arms.

"I said logical explanation. And by the way that is a sculpture." Fred said pointing at the shadows origin.

"Uh…of course it is I knew it all the time." Shaggy said.

"Maybe he went home early with the horse?" Fred looked at Velma.

She looked around the gang. "Fred you got a point but I would like to take a look around the stable."

"Your friend is correct. Your Uncle Charles went home earlier than planned." Bill said from behind.

"Zoinks! He is everywhere!" Shaggy said feeling his hair stand out from his neck. Scooby returned to his arms and closed his eyes.

Fred and Velma temporarily stiffened. "Bill?" She asked, feeling her pulse slow down.

"Yes again I am sorry to scare you."

"Hi. Where were you? I was looking for you at the race?" Uncle Charles asked, walking up to them.

He looked at the tired young people in front of him. "Where is Daphne?" He asked concerned.

"She was food poisoned." Fred replied arms crossed on his chest.

"What? At the race?" Mr. Dinkley asked.

"No, here." Shaggy returned accusingly.

"But the rest of you are feeling all right?" He wondered.

"We're fine Uncle Charles." Velma replied.

Bill shrugged. "It must have been something she ate on your trip here yesterday." He said casually.

And just for a moment Velma thought his expression changed.

"Well anyway we're happy for your prize Mr. Dinkley and we are sorry for not being there." Fred apologized.

"I am not offended and Fred please call me Uncle Charles, that goes for all of you."

"Rank raid rello." Scooby said.

Shaggy smiled. "Yes we promised to say hello from Doctor Collery."

"Frank Collery?" Charles chuckled. "Yes he is quite something. We have known each other for quite some time."

"How so?" Velma asked curiously.

"Frank worked a long time as a doctor on the sports car championships. He was once famous for his work there. Later on he retired from the racing world and settled down here with his wife, opening a private practice."

Charles threw his hands in the air. "Of course the hospital management wasn't happy about it but that never stopped Frank. And he is very appreciated around here."

He switched subject. "Are you sure you wouldn't want something to eat? I was thinking we could get together and talk in the library."

"You said it Uncle Charles." Shaggy said happily.

"Scooby and I will have a double of everything." He added.

oooooooooo

The fire sparkled in the old fireplace as the chief came out with a lighter menu.

"So what can you tell us about your lost caretaker?" Fred asked.

"Uh like you just had to ask." Shaggy complained.

Uncle Charles smiled at them. Shaggy and Scooby were seated in the sofa right in front of the fire while Velma and Fred each sat in an armchair on the left respectively the right side of the others.

The old bookshelves bulged with the weight of the old heavy books and the atmosphere was completely right for a ghost story.

oooooooooo

A man stood in the shadows looking at the gang and Uncle Charles. _So I poisoned the wrong young woman? _He smiled an evil smile_. I'll get plenty of opportunities. When Velma and her blonde friend is out of the picture…the goal is within in reach._ He laughed silently.

oooooooooo

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

oooooooooo

**Chapter six**

Uncle Charles waited until the food had been served before taking down a big leather clothed book from the shelf. He showed them a portrait of an older man. "This was my great great granddad, Donald Dinkley. He built this place a long time ago and it was his son; Donald Dinkley Jr who later took over the mansion. Unfortunately when Domald Jr was seventy-three years old there was a fire. The house burned down, only the big blocks of stone still stood. Donald Dinkley Jr was never to be found."

"Uh like this is too creepy for me and Scooby here." Shaggy said, drawing closer to Fred.

"Relax you two." Velma said, fascinated by the story.

"Only one corpse could be found and it was identified as his caretaker Norville Scott."

"N…Norville Scott?" Shaggy gulped.

"It has been claimed that he still haunts the place after all these years but I've never seen him." Charles said.

Footsteps could be heard at a distance. "What about hearing him?" Shaggy asked terrified.

"Oh that's only Bill walking below us in a hidden corridor: I must put some oil on the hinges." He explained.

"But your caretaker claimed he had seen him?" Fred reminded him.

"Yes but he is the only one. Sam Backeley had worked for me in twenty-five years."

"Uncle Charles; did Mr. Backeley see this Mr. Scott on several occasions?" Velma wondered while sipping her coffee.

"Well he only brought it up last year. I have never heard him speak about Norville before that."

"Then one day he just disappeared?" Shaggy said holding his arms around his legs.

"Yes he said the ghost was after him and that he was afraid but every time he came to get me and have a look, there was no one there."

"Where did you last see him?" Fred asked interested.

"No, no we are _not_ going there." Shaggy protested.

"In the stables." Charles replied.

"It was him. I told you it was a ghost!" Shaggy said looking expectantly at Freddie.

Velma's uncle looked at him somewhat perplexed.

"Uncle Charles I am curious; what time did you leave with the horse this morning?"

"About half past four. Bill and I had to go early in order to start the earliest classes."

"We saw lights at the stable about an hour later." Fred said.

"Impossible Fred, no one was here except for all of you."

"I hate ghosts." Shaggy complained, his body shaking. "They are everywhere we go."

"Give us a break Shaggy." Velma glared at him.

"So…tomorrow; you are going to compete again?" She asked turning to her uncle again.

"No tomorrow it's only champions but I was planning on being there to watch and I hoped you would like to come with me?"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to miss all the food." Shaggy answered happily.

Fred rose from his chair. "I'll call Doctor Collery's practice and hear how Daphne is doing." He excused himself.

"I hope she can come; say hello for me." Velma said.

"Rom rus roo!" Scooby hollered after him.

"They would make a cute couple those too." Charles said smiling.

"Who?" Shaggy asked, finishing up Fred's plate.

Velma smiled.

oooooooooo

"Frank Collery's practice?" A female voice answered.

"Hello Mrs. Collery. It's Fred Jones and I was wondering how Daphne is doing?"

"Oh hello dear and remember to call me Dorothy. She is improving every minute and I believe she can come with you on the last racing day tomorrow. You are going over there aren't you?"

"Yes Mrs…Dorothy. Can I talk to her?"

"Of course you can, just hang on a minute."

"Hi Freddie." Daphne said happily.

"Hi Daph. How are you?"

"I am much better now thanks to Frank and Dorothy. Have I missed much?" She asked curiously.

"Well let's see; Scooby and Shaggy seeing a ghost, a huge table with lots of food and free drinks, the creepy caretaker and a ghost story about Velma's relative. So no I don't think you have missed much." He teased.

"Oh stupid food. Listen Fred I have been thinking about it and it must have been Velma's chocolate. Don't eat it any of you." She cautioned.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Almost and Freddie watch out for that caretaker."

"We will, don't worry about us just rest and get well. We pick you up tomorrow on the way."

oooooooooo

Thirty minutes later they were all gathered in Velma's room except for Daphne.

"I riss Raphne." Scooby said sadly.

Shaggy put an arm around his best friend. "I know Scoob we all miss her."

"Did she say it was my chocolate?" Velma asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"What? Did you let her have a piece but not us?" Shaggy exclaimed.

"You should be happy about that." Fred said.

"So someone was after me?" Velma asked looking at Fred for confirmation.

"It looks that way."

"Now wait a minute, like why would Uncle Charles try and poison his own relative?" Shaggy asked confused.

Fred crossed his arms. "I don't think your uncle has anything to with it Velma."

"It's the ghost."

"No Shaggy the most likely suspect would be Bill." Fred said angrily.

They weren't used to be laying one step behind and they certainly weren't used to be the target of someone else. At least not at first and that irritated Fred.

"Res, reathened Reddie." Scooby said.

Velma looked at the Great Dane, he was worried.

"What exactly did he say Fred? She asked.

"He suggested I would be in big trouble."

"Why would a man that barely knows us want to harm us?" Velma wondered.

"That could only mean one thing; Scooby and I aren't going to be the bait this time." Shaggy replied.

Fred looked at Shaggy and Scooby. "I wonder what else he has stored for us?"

He turned to Velma. "You better have a word with Uncle Charles about Bill first thing tomorrow."

oooooooooo

A man stood in the shadows of the sparsely lit corridor listening to every word they said.

_So this is how the great mystery gang works? The caretaker; suspect number one._ He silently moved away following the corridor till its end and disappeared.

Shaggy saw something dark out of the corner of his eye. "Zoinks! I think I saw someone outside the door!" He said.

"Relp!" Scooby said and jumped in under Velma's bed.

Fred cautiously moved over and opened the door fully but nothing seemed out of place.

"Nothing here Shaggy." He said turning to the others.

"I swear there was someone there." Shaggy replied stubbornly.

"What…" Fred began.

Velma waved at them to be silent.

"What?" Shaggy whispered.

"It sounded like a door closed somewhere near." Velma replied.

"All right it's Uncle Charles' ghost story; it's made us jumpy." Freddie reasoned.

"It's getting late guys."

"Yeah Velma's right." Shaggy said yawning. "Uh Freddie?"

Fred frowned wondering what to come next.

"I thought perhaps Scooby and I could sleep in the Mystery Machine tonight."

The blonde folded his arms. "Outside and all alone in the dark?" He wondered.

"On a second thought we don't need the keys." Shaggy said with a nervous smile on his lips.

"No one's going to take you Shag, besides we are here."

Shaggy nodded and took Scooby with him out in the corridor.

One of the portraits eyes suddenly turned toward them, silently watching them.

"Uhu Scoob this place gives me the creeps; feels like we are being watched."

"Res." Scooby Doo replied staying close to him.

oooooooooo

The rain had stopped pouring in the early morning and the sun began to climb the horizon, shining brightly through the windows.

Fred put the cushion over his head to block out most of the light and just as he was about to fall asleep again there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." He mumbled.

"Reddie! Reddie ret re in!" Scooby urged.

He rubbed his eyes. "What is it Scooby?"

Opening the door he saw Shaggy coming out of Velma's room. "Velma has disappeared." Shaggy said fearing the worst.

"What?" Fred asked unbelievingly.

"The door was open so I thought…anyway she wasn't there." He explained.

"Ro Relma." Scooby said letting his head hang down.

Fred kneeled next to the Great Dane and patted his fur.

"Like what are we going to do?" Shaggy said. "First Daphne and now Velma."

oooooooooo

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

oooooooooo

**Chapter seven**

Fred followed Shaggy and Scooby to Velma's room. Nothing seemed out of place except for some marbles lying on the floor.

"Get your clothes on and get ready for breakfast." Was all he said, deep in thought.

Shaggy smiled. He had forgotten how hungry he was. "Right away!"

Fred was about to leave Velma's room when he heard a strange noise coming from behind the bookshelves. He took a deep breath and moved closer. He knocked on the bookshelf in the middle and a feeling of unease came upon him as someone knocked back.

However the knocking on the other side continued and after a while when realizing it couldn't be a ghost he began hearing the pattern.

Shaggy popped his head in. "Hiya Freddie what are you still doing…Zoinks! There is a ghost on the other side of the wall!" He shouted preparing a hastily retreat.

"No I don't think so." Fred replied calmly. "Ghosts don't do Morse code."

"Knock, knock, knockknock?" Shaggy repeated confused.

"Relma!" Scooby said happily.

"If only I could figure out how to get it open?" Fred mumbled, scratching his head.

Shaggy took two big steps forward. "Like it's probably…"

Fred closed his eyes and made a grimace as Shaggy stumbled on the marbles and fell headfirst into the bookshelf managing to grab the one book triggering the door and reveal Velma on the other side of it.

"Ouch."

"Get of me Shaggy."

"Hang on."

Fred and Scooby moved over to the tangled heap on the dusty floor. "Are you two all right?"

"Who put the marbles on the floor?" Shaggy complained, holding his head.

"That might have been me. I am sorry Shaggy." Velma said apologetically.

She looked at the three of them. "Thanks guys; I was afraid I would be stuck in there."

"Where does it go?" Fred asked curiously.

"I am not sure and I didn't have a flashlight or something to light the torch with so I stayed close."

"What were you doing back there anyway?" Shaggy wondered.

"I thought I heard someone so I sneaked over but when I finally managed to open it, no one was there. And the door closed behind me."

Scooby stiffened and jumped up into Shaggy's arms as they heard movement in the corridor.

"There you are. I was waiting for you at the breakfast table but you didn't turn up." Uncle Charles said.

"We kinda got mixed up in things on the way." Shaggy explained.

"I am leaving early for the champion classes but I'll see you there I hope?" Mr. Dinkley asked hopefully.

Velma nodded and watched him leave.

"There is something going on here." Fred said.

Velma frowned. "Uncle Charles seems so distant."

"Yeah let's have some breakfast and think about it later." Shaggy replied clasping his hands.

oooooooooo

"Oh boy I think I am starting to get hungry." Shaggy said happily as he walked over to the Mystery Machine with Scooby in tow.

"Res res." Scooby added happily with his paw around his bulging belly.

Velma crossed her arms leaning against the front door of their vehicle.

"We are not that late are we?" Shaggy asked seeing her glare.

Her face broke into a smile and she shook her shoulders. "No Shaggy; have you seen Fred?"

"No we thought he was with you?"

"Reddie!" Scooby said happily as their blond friend walked out through the main entrance.

"Great, unlock the doors Fred!" Shaggy hollered.

"Hang on." He dug deep in his pockets. "…I would if I could find the key." He said confused.

"But you never leave them?" Shaggy replied.

"I'll go back to my room and check."

Velma took a step toward him. "I'll help you."

"Thanks Velma but I think I know where to find them. I will be back soon."

Scooby watched Fred walk back into the house and looked up at the west wing. A ghostlike figure was visible through one of the windows. "Rhost!" He shouted unhappily.

"What?" Shaggy asked and put his arms around the Great Dane.

"Jinkies! There is someone up there!" Velma said.

"Reddie!" Scooby whined, hoping his friend was all right.

oooooooooo

Fred walked briskly the stairs up to the second floor but as he neared the corridor he suddenly stopped. Someone was in Velma's room. He silently moved past the half open door and sneaked into his own room. All his things had been scattered on the floor leaving the room in a big mess. He felt his pulse quickening and the hairs on his neck rise as a scraping sound came from the other side of the wall.

He quickly searched the floor, finding what he was looking for in another couple of blue pants. Breathing a sigh of relief he moved to stand. Footsteps echoed in the corridor as he cautiously walked to the door.

oooooooooo

"We have got to help Fred! The ghost is going to take him!" Shaggy said.

"Wait; the shadow disappeared." Velma replied.

"Oh uh like I told you it was the ghost." Shaggy whined.

oooooooooo

He pushed himself close to the wall, the car keys in a tight grip. The footsteps suddenly vanished and he dared a sneak peak outside; again there was no one there.

A man stood among the shadows further down in the corridor; silently watching him.

Fred slowly and carefully began to make his way back to the others unaware about his follower.

He stopped, thinking he had seen a light coming from Velma's room.

oooooooooo

Scooby and the others saw it too.

"Like I think your room is on fire Velma." Shaggy said pointing at the windows in her room.

"No it's a torch; someone must be using that old passageway."

Scooby suddenly took off; running toward the house.

"No Scooby come back!" Shaggy shouted nervously.

oooooooooo

The door stood open so he walked in but no one seemed to be there. He cautiously moved over to the bookshelf to see if anyone had been there. Turning away from the bookshelf he found himself face to face with an old man in a lumber jacket.

He gulped, his mind set on one thing; to get away.

The man's face had once been badly burnt and his skin was misshaped. His long fingers were bony but the body wasn't particularly thin. The man grabbed after him and Fred backed until he stood with his back against the window.

"I have come to haunt you." The man said reaching out with his hands.

oooooooooo

To be continued.

oooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

oooooooooo

**Chapter eight**

"Reddie!" Scooby shouted and launched himself at the man, landing on top of him with a strange sound.

Scooby looked up to see where Fred went but couldn't find him. He desperately climbed over the man on the floor, looked through the window and became devastated.

Several meters down on the ground, in the gravel, laid his blond friend unconscious.

oooooooooo

"Zoinks! Freddie!" Shaggy shouted rushing to his side with Velma close behind.

"Jinkies!" Velma kneeled next to Fred.

"Freddie old mate say something!" Shaggy begged. He wanted to shake him badly, to tell him he had almost scared him to death.

Velma gently turned Fred's head so that the left side came away from the gravel. Scooby came galloping down the stairs and skidded to a halt next to Shaggy who was sitting on Fred's right side.

"Ry rault." Scooby said devastated.

"No Scooby stop that!" Shaggy said angrily.

He didn't know who he was angry at; Fred for going alone in the first place, Velma for doing nothing, Scooby for going after Freddie or himself for his inability to do something. His thoughts were interrupted as Velma suddenly found her voice again.

"Shaggy, call 911."

He looked down at Fred's face in Velma's hands. Blood trickled down from his temple, hairline and cheek. Shaggy swallowed, he felt sick. He had always been bad with blood and to see it on Fred's face was downright terrifying.

Scooby gently put his nose on Fred's right cheek and whined slightly.

"Shaggy!" He broke his stare and frowned, looking over at Velma.

"Oh…yes I am calling 911." He said moving toward the Mystery Machine; obviously shaken by the event.

"Fred can you hear me?" Velma asked softly. She put her hand under his jaw to take his pulse.

Shaggy came back carrying a first-aid kit. He sat down next to his unconscious friend and handed it to Velma. "They are on their way."

"Reddie?" Scooby tried, licking his face careful not to touch the blood.

"I don't like this." Velma said quiently.

"Hiya Fred come on buddy." Shaggy said, hovering over him.

Scooby backed away and sat down as close as he could.

Velma narrowed her eyes. She thought she had seen movement in the corner of her eye.

"He moved!" Shaggy said excited.

Velma smiled and gently wiped away most of the blood from his face with a cloth. "Fred?"

"Reddie!" Scooby urged hopefully.

Bill came rushing out from the house glancing up at the window. "What are you doing!?"

"Zoinks! He is everywhere!" Shaggy said unhappily.

Scooby suddenly turned around as Bill got closer and didn't move, as if he was protecting Freddie. The Great Dane was suddenly angry.

"Scooby?" Shaggy questioned.

"Stupid dog!" Bill said angrily. He looked at Velma. "Have you moved him?"

"No." Velma answered calmly.

The caretaker once again glanced at the broken window. "Good." He replied.

Scooby snarled slightly at him but backed away a few steps.

"Your friend can be bleeding internally. Get that dog out of my sight." Bill said pointing at Scooby Doo.

Shaggy gently put a hand on Scooby's collar and moved a little, enough to give Bill some more space. "He is not going anywhere." He replied testily.

Velma crossed her arms suddenly angry for Bill's way of treating them. "So you have a medical background?" She questioned as she saw Fred's fingers close lightly around Scooby's tail tip.

"I took a basic course once and I know that a fall like that can be fatal."

"Reddie!" Scooby said happily as he felt someone grip his tail. He quickly turned around and headed back to Freddie's side; Bill forgotten.

"So…" Shaggy got up from where he sat with Scooby Doo. "…how do you know what happened?" He asked accusingly.

The caretaker looked at the tightly knit group and their Great Dane. The dog seemed so much braver now. Bill got up and moved over next to Velma on Fred's left side.

"Frederick can you hear me?" He asked gently. "Do you know where you are?"

"In…trouble?" Came a weakened reply.

"Reddie!" Scooby said delighted, his nose on Fred's cheek.

"Thank you…Scooby." He said a faint smile on his lips.

"Ry rault." He said feeling unhappy.

"No…not your fault Scooby." Fred corrected him.

"Where does it hurt?" Bill asked looking into his eyes for signs of a concussion.

"I am quite numb." He replied.

The caretaker snorted and began probing Fred's torso with his hands.

"Ouch…stop!" Freddie grimaced.

Shaggy and Velma grabbed his hands and Bill nodded at them. The caretaker watched the blond man's face; a tight mask of pain.

"Several ribs are broken." He said.

"How many?" Velma asked concerned.

"Three." Was the immediate reply, no hesitation.

Velma looked at him curiously. That was not the answer she had expected of a man who had only taken a basic medical course.

Just then the ambulance arrived and two paramedics jumped out with a stretcher.

"Hello." The female paramedic said as the male paramedic rushed back to get more equipment.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"Fred Jones." He said tiredly.

She smiled at him. "Good; how are you feeling?"

Velma looked at Bill as he silently moved away and what she believed to be the answer to this mystery suddenly dawned on her.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby take the Mystery Machine and pick up Daphne on the way to the hospital. I am going with Fred." Velma said.

ooooooooo

Daphne was angry and concerned, mostly concerned, because it wasn't like the others not to show up or give her a call.

Dorothy walked out and up to Daphne who was sitting on a trunk just outside the practice.

"Maybe something came up?" Dorothy tried.

Daphne made a face. "No it's not like…"

The Mystery Machine came to halt from high speed just beside them.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Where are Fred and Velma?" She asked and she dreaded the answer.

"Long story; get in we are going to the hospital."

"What? No no I am not going there." She protested.

"A ghost pushed Freddie out of Velma's window." Shaggy explained.

Daphne felt her blood run cold. "How is he?"

"Not so good." Shaggy replied avoiding her big sad eyes.

Doctor Colley came out only to be met by his wife. "Frank?" She said.

"We have to go now Daphne." Shaggy said.

"And I am going with you." Doctor Collery said walking up to them.

oooooooooo

Velma sat alone in the corridor, watching the doctors' work on her friend. Everything seemed so surreal. They had been through so much together surely it wouldn't end this way? On a simple vacation trip?

"Velma?" A clear voice said.

She looked up to see Daphne striding over and Doctor Collery walking up to the reception. "Where is Shaggy?" She asked her eyes watery.

"He is taking Scooby for a walk in the park." Daphne pointed at a sign that said no dogs allowed.

Velma knew that of course, that dogs weren't allowed but Scooby was so much more.

Velma what is it? The redhead asked concerned, sitting down beside her.

Velma looked through the big glass windows. Daphne followed her gaze and her eyes fell on Fred. His skin had a sickly parlor; his hair was damp and his expression tight with pain.

"Oh Freddie." Daphne whispered, fighting back the tears. She moved to stand.

"You won't get in." Velma said as if she could read her thoughts.

"He looks so…fragile." Daphne said with a knot forming in her stomach.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…" Velma began, her eyes searching Daphne's.

"…we were going to the competition site…" She trailed off. "… and you didn't see him. You didn't see him laying there; his bloodied face and pain filled eyes."

"I am glad I didn't because I am not sure I would have made it." Daphne answered truthfully.

Daphne's feelings were in turmoil. Fred was her friend, close friend, she cared for him deeply. Maybe she cared more for him than for the others? No not more, just differently. She could no longer imagine a life without him.

One of the doctors suddenly opened the door and Fred was wheeled out.

Daphne quickly moved towards them. "Wait; where are you taking him?"

One of the nurses moved to block her way. "I am sorry miss but you have to stay here."

Daphne looked at her friend and for the first time she saw his whole face. "Freddie!" She called.

"Hi Daph." He whispered with half-closed eyes.

"Miss; I am Doctor Smith. Your friend needs an x-ray to exclude any possible internal injuries but his condition is stable." He smiled at her. "Is it okay with you?"

Daphne just nodded and watched them take Freddie away from her. She turned around and headed for the stairs. She really hated hospitals and everything around them.

"Daphne?" Velma called after her.

"I am heading out for a while." She said.

oooooooooo

To be continued.

oooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

oooooooooo

**Chapter nine**

When Daphne reached the main entrance she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She found a bench in the hospital park and sat down.

A minute later she felt a big nose on her cheek. "Rooby romfort Raphne." Scooby said softly.

"Oh Scooby." She wrapped her arms around him as Shaggy and Velma met up and quietly sat down next to them.

"How is he?" Shaggy asked.

"They are taking x-rays to make sure he is okay." Daphne replied.

Shaggy looked at her. "Come on Daphne. Freddie is going to be okay; I mean he is Freddie."

"The person who pushed Fred out of the window is no ghost." Velma said darkly.

"That caretaker gave me the creeps." Daphne returned, thankful for the light distraction.

"Like me too." Shaggy added.

"Res res." Scooby said.

"There you are!" A voice hollered.

They looked up to see Doctor Collery make his way toward them. "I have talked to Doctor Smith, Fred's doctor, and the x-rays are fine."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "So he's going to be all right then?" Daphne asked.

Doctor Collery nodded. "He has a slight concussion and three broken ribs but other than that he is doing fine. A fall like that could be fatal."

"Ree rim?" Scooby asked hopefully.

Doctor Collery kneeled next to the Great Dane. "I am afraid you'll have to wait for a while to see him Scooby." He looked up on the others sitting on the bench. "But the rest of you can see him now."

"You know what he said?" Shaggy asked astonished.

Frank Collery smiled. "Scooby seem to use the letter ´R´ more often than we do but otherwise I think he makes a lot more sense than many humans." He switched subject. "Go now, I can take care of Scooby Doo for a while."

"Is that okay with you Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Res, ray rallo Reddie."

Velma smiled as the older man ran his fingers along Scooby's fur.

"Rickles!" The dog chuckled.

"We will Scoob." Shaggy said as they walked up to the building.

oooooooooo

Five minutes later they stood on the third floor, corridor B, section C outside a room with only one bed.

Daphne knocked and moved in, the rest of them following closely behind.

Fred looked at them, a faint smile on his lips. The bed had been tilted so that he seemed to be in a sitting position. Daphne shivered seeing the IV attached to his arm.

To Velma he was still too pale but some color had returned since the ambulance ride.

His upper body was bare and a bandage had been wrapped around his torso and to Daphne it really seemed to hurt.

"Hiya Fred. Like how are you doing?" Shaggy asked positioning himself close by in a visiting chair.

Daphne sat down next to him on the bed and Velma took the other visiting chair.

"I am fine." He said.

"Liar." Daphne replied.

"It doesn't hurt so much now; they have me pumped full of medication." He explained.

"Fred? The man who pushed you?" Velma asked.

"Yes I believe we have a mystery to solve." He said the faint smile back on his lips.

Shaggy laughed. "It's official, he is back. By the way, like do we have any Scooby Snax? Because I haven't eaten in hours."

"Shaggy!" Velma and Daphne said in chorus.

"He was no ghost." Fred said, getting back to the question.

"How did he look?" Velma asked.

"Well he was about average height and medium built."

"But he seemed huge." Shaggy protested.

"Some kind of suit; I felt it when Scooby pushed him at me."

"It must be Bill but why?" Velma asked no one in particular.

"I know he is creepy but…" Daphne said.

"Why would he hurt us? We haven't done anything to him." Shaggy said.

"First of all; does he look like a caretaker to you?" Velma asked.

"No." Daphne said.

Velma nodded. "He showed us to our rooms and he talked to us like he knew exactly who we were."

"No one calls me 'Norville' and no one calls Freddie 'Frederick'."

"Shaggy's real name isn't usually written in the newspapers." Fred said.

"Think about it. Only my Uncle Charles and Bill had access to the house."

"And then there is the ghost." Shaggy added.

Velma crossed her arms, looking at him. "The ghost couldn't have gotten Daphne food poisoned and Fred pushed through a window."

"Like we said before; the only likely suspect in this case would be Bill." Fred said.

"You wondered what he had in store next; now we know." Shaggy said sadly looking at Fred.

"Also, he knows the secret passageways in your uncle's house. It could have been him on the other side of the wall trying to frighten you Velma." Fred concluded.

"There is another strange thing about this. Why would my uncle always excuse himself and leave us alone whenever there is a gathering; at breakfast for example?"

"What I would like to know is who was in the stable that morning after we first arrived here." Shaggy said.

"The man who chased me had gone through all our stuff. Mine where scattered on the floor." Fred mused.

"Our Scooby Snax." Shaggy complained.

"Oh no my make up." Daphne said.

"Are we sure we haven't met this guy before?" Velma asked.

"Jeepers. Is he trying to get us all?" Daphne asked.

"Who knows; I mean after he finished Velma and Fred off…" Shaggy began..

Fred rubbed his eyes. "There are too many lose ends left in this mystery." He said tiredly.

"There is one other thing." Velma remarked.

"Bill came out of the house quite some time after you landed in a heap in the gravel. Still he knew exactly what had happened without anyone telling him. And he glanced up at the broken window." She said her mood darkening.

"I heard him say you had three broken ribs and something about a concussion?" Shaggy said, looking at Fred.

"That's right. He knew exactly how to treat Fred but claimed he had only taken a basic course in medicine." Velma added.

"When Bill came closer Scooby reacted to his scent." Shaggy offered.

"Jeepers; he pushed you Freddie." Daphne said concerned, putting a hand on his forehead.

He seemed to be million miles away. "Shall we get the doctor? Fred?" Daphne asked.

He looked at her. "What? No I was just thinking. I am all right."

There was light knock on the door and a concerned older man came in. "There you are; I have been so worried about you all."

"Uncle Charles." Velma exclaimed.

"When I couldn't find you I went back home but you weren't there. I called Frank and Dorothy and she filled me in on what had happened."

He looked directly at the blond pale young man in the hospital bed. "Fred how are you?"

"I will be fine Uncle Charles."

"You could have died." Velma's uncle replied.

"Didn't Bill tell you we had gone to the hospital?" Velma asked curiously.

"No; did he know?"

All of them stared at him unbelievingly.

"We went together to the champion classes, though in two different cars." Charles explained.

"Mr. Dinkley; you'd better tell us what's going on here." Daphne said.

A person in a white coat walked through the door. "I am afraid you have to leave now. My patient needs to rest."

"Does he have to stay here?"

"I am afraid he does Miss Blake. His accident was quite severe so I want to keep him here for observation."

Daphne carefully hugged Fred goodbye, Velma put her hand on his shoulder as Shaggy high five'd him.

"See you tomorrow Fred." Daphne said.

He nodded. "Say hello to Scooby for me."

oooooooooo

To be continued.

_Only two more chapters to go now. Thank you all for being patient with me and my _not _so regular updates. Please read and review; I like to know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Two days later Daphne parked the Mystery Machine outside Uncle Charles' Mansion and all five of them walked through the entrance.

"Fred." Mr. Dinkley said happily.

"How are you doing son?" Frank asked, moving to stand next to Charles.

"I'm better." He said.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" Doctor Collery asked.

"Yes." He admitted.

"And it will for some time so you have to be patient."

The Great Dane didn't let Fred out of sight until they all sat at the table with food on their plates. Then Scooby sat on his own chair next to Shaggy.

Bill came into the room together with another man they had never seen before.

"Velma, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby Doo this is my old caretaker Sam Backeley." Charles said.

He sighed. "I believe it's time to solve this mystery."

"I am sorry Uncle Charles but I think we already have." Velma said.

"We came up short on some things but we hope you could fill us in." Daphne added.

"When we first arrived in the neighborhood Shaggy thought he saw something, and he did." Velma began.

"I did?"

"What Shaggy saw was a reflection of someone's binoculars in the sun." Fred continued. "You weren't surprised to see us arrive earlier because Bill had already told you we were coming."

"When your so called caretaker came to show us our rooms he knew quite a lot about us and we assumed you had told him what he knew." Velma said.

"Like he seemed to be everywhere." Shaggy added.

"Yes, he knew the hidden passageways in the house." Daphne filled in.

"I am afraid I am to blame for that part." Charles admitted. "You see; I was afraid that you would be bored here and leave early so I told Bill to appear a bit mysterious and use the old passageways in the house to keep you on your toes." He said ashamed.

"This suited him perfectly." Freddie said, glaring at the caretaker. "Or should I call you Doctor William _Bill_ Hartsmond?" He wondered.

Charles and Frank both stared at the man standing to their right.

Velma continued. "Doctor Hartsmond's son Joey Hartsmond was involved in a jewelry theft that we uncovered a couple of months ago."

Bill glared at them. "You two think you are smart don't you?" He said focusing on Fred and Velma.

Daphne ignored him. "Unfortunately Joey fell from a roof while running away from the police and broke his left arm and leg in the process."

"Doctor Hartsmond blamed Mystery Incorporated for his son's accident." Fred explained.

"This man cannot possibly be a doctor!" Frank protested. "We are supposed to heal people not try and kill them!"

"How did you find out?" Charles asked curiously.

"Well first of all Bill didn't do everything a normal caretaker did. Secondly his fingers where always cleaned."

"He targeted Velma with poisoned chocolate to get her out of the way. She is considered the smartest of us." Daphne said annoyed.

"Hey!" Shaggy protested.

"All pieces would have had Velma in a hospital bed for a week. And only a doctor could calculate the exact dosage. Only one problem; Velma was tired and full up, almost feeling sick." Daphne explained.

"And Daphne loves everything famous and the village chocolate around here is said to be outstanding." Velma said.

"When he knew he had miscalculated he tried early next morning to get to Velma in her room from what we believe is a direct passage to the basement?" Fred said looking at Charles for confirmation.

"Yes that's right." Uncle Charles replied bitterly.

"However he got disturbed by something." Velma added.

"That was me." Sam Backeley spoke up for the first time. "I was coming to collect some tools that I had left behind. Charlie told me I could come any time."

"I heard something behind the wall and walked over. I managed to get the hidden door open but unfortunately it closed behind me and I couldn't get it open. Luckily Fred heard my Morse code." Velma said looking at Freddie.

"After breakfast when it was time to leave I couldn't find the keys to the Mystery Machine so I went to get them." Fred continued.

"Coming up on the second floor in the west wing I heard someone walk around in Velma's room and a stream of light came from the partly opened door."

Daphne crossed her arms. "Bill was searching our rooms looking for something to frame us with." She said angrily.

"Yes but Fred surprised him and even in the disguise as Norville Scott's ghost he was afraid he would be recognized." Velma explained. "With me out of the way it would be Fred he was after."

"I wasn't actually going to push him out of the window." Bill said.

"So it really was you?" Uncle Charles said unbelievingly.

_This man who claimed to be a caretaker had planned it all along and he had wanted to hurt his niece and her friends. _Mr. Dinkley thought angrily. _And I placed the tools right in his hands. _

"I…" Bill began but was interrupted.

"Then you came out after disposing the disguise and did your best to pretend you didn't know what had happened." Velma said angrily.

She continued looking directly at him. "However the first thing you did was to glance up at the broken window. Then you claimed you had only taken a course in basic medical field training but you acted as a professional and didn't hesitate to answer my question about Freddie's condition." Velma continued.

"You gave me an answer directly; you never hesitated because you answered based on your medical expertise. An inexperienced person, a course taken or not, wouldn't have given me that answer."

"Scooby recognized your scent, that's why he tried to get you away from Freddie." Shaggy explained.

"At the hospital we put two and two together and searched for a match on your profile. We found an article about your son with a picture of the two of you." Daphne glared at him.

"The age, background and everything else matched. You hadn't even bothered to change your name before applying Sam Backeley's vacant position." She continued.

"The most important clue was the mention of Mystery Inc. in the article and the connection to the jewelry thefts." Fred said tiredly.

"You made a mistake while planning your revenge; you underestimated us." Daphne said, bitterly.

"I can assure you, little rich snob; that mistake would not have been repeated." He returned.

The door opened and two police officers entered the room. "I think we have heard enough. Thank you, we will make sure he isn't bothering you again." One of the officers said. And the doctor was taken away.

As the door closed again Frank looked at Fred. "Charlie, let's head into the library so Fred can lie down in the sofa." Dr. Collery said.

"There's no need I am fine." Freddie protested.

Charles moved to stand. "If Frank says so, you need it young man."

Frank and Shaggy gently grabbed hold of Fred and led him towards the library.

"Uh you are pale Freddie." Shaggy said concerned.

"He'll be all right." Frank said reassuringly. "If he does like the doctor say." He added.

Daphne gently put a blanket over him on the sofa and sat down next to him as the rest of them took one armchair each.

"I am curious. If you, Uncle Charles, and Bill had gone to the competition site who was in the backyard the other day?" Fred asked closing his eyes.

"I can explain that." Sam said. "Charlie has a four-wheeler with him all the time so that he can go home as fast as possible if anything should happen that requires his attention."

"So Bill borrowed it." Daphne concluded.

Sam nodded. "I use to take a walk around the premises at times because it feels like a second home to me. I had been working here for 25 years before I retired."

He sipped on his coffee and continued. "When I got closer I saw someone at the stables and figured it must have been Charlie preparing the horse for the competition. I walked over there and instead of Charlie I found Bill."

Sam looked around the room and saw their expectant faces, urging him to continue. "I had never seen the man before and he introduced himself as the new caretaker. I asked him questions about the horses and the mansion; questions that he couldn't answer."

"What was he doing?" Velma asked curiously.

"I am not quite sure but I started to question his skills and judgment; we had an argument."

"Well you scared us." Shaggy pointed out.

Sam looked at him. "For that I must apologize."

Velma folded her arms and looked directly at her uncle. "So how about the true story about Norville Scott?"

oooooooooo

To be continued

oooooooooo

**AN:** _Only one chapter left. _

_When I started this I thought the answer was so simple. That Bill was the bad guy and I thought it can't be that simple but then again since it's that simple no one expect it to be him. _

_Thank you for your kind reviews, please keep them coming. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

oooooooooo

Charles sighed. "I was so happy that you would come here, but I feared that I had nothing to offer you. No mysteries, no ghosts, no excitement."

"Oh I have got excitement," Fred said softly.

Uncle Charles smiled.

"That's exactly what we like; right Scoob? Nothing dangerous; just rest and relaxation," Shaggy said happily.

"Res res!" Scooby added.

"So…I spiced up the story a bit telling you that Mr. Scott had haunted Mr. Backeley here," Charles said sheepishly.

"I seldom see you Velma and your friends. I wanted you to be happy here so I distanced myself from you so that you could suspect me as well," he added.

"Uncle Charles I am happy to see you and we have had a great time." Velma tried.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby glared at her.

"Well at least it has been exciting," she said.

"You meant no harm Uncle Charles and we would love to come back some time," Fred reassured him.

"But please leave the mysteries to us," Velma said.

Mr. Dinkley nodded happily.

"About Norville Scott…" he began.

"Donald Dinkley Jr?" Velma wondered.

"Yes, he was never found. The rescue unit first believed he had been trapped somewhere in the fire and crushed by the falling debris but they never found any evidence of him even being there." Charles explained, looking down in the floor.

"As I told you before, only one corpse was found," he added.

"The fire; how did it start?" Daphne asked.

"It was said to be a photogenic lamp in the basement," he returned.

"If the fire, as you say, destroyed everything; how come you still have all these books?" Fred wondered.

"Donald Jr. was a designer and always refurnished so the books was for safekeeping elsewhere at the time." Charles answered.

Velma was about to ask something but her uncle pressed on. "Norville Scott was found in the basement and it's believed that he in his haste to walk out and give the horses' food and water he forgot to extinguish the lamp."

"Uh like, excuse me Uncle Charles but I thought the horses lived in the stable?" Shaggy said.

He chuckled. "Yes of course but there was a tunnel leading from the old mansion to the stable. And on this particular day it must have been at least -20 degrees Celsius."

"Now wait a minute, if he went to the stable…" Fred began.

"How do they know it was Mr. Scott's body?" Velma finished catching on.

"Like do we have to speak about corpse and a guy named Norville…it feels kinda creepy." Shaggy complained.

"He came back after feeding the horses but then the fire couldn't be stopped. He died trying to kill the fire. The house was later rebuilt on the exact spot by Donald Jr.'s oldest son; John Dinkley," Charles said.

"It's built as an exact copy of how it once where…well except for one thing. John built in even more secret passageways without his wife's knowledge," Charles continued.

"The jealous type huh?" Shaggy asked.

"It seems, Uncle Charles that we do have a new mystery to solve," Velma beamed.

"Yes what really happened to Donald Dinkley Jr?" Daphne added smiling at Fred.

It was a smile which he returned happily. Velma had told him Daph had been really worried about him and he wondered if something else had happened since she always seemed to be at his side after the accident.

Frank looked at his young patient. "You do need a lot of rest; I'll come by every now and then to see how you are doing."

Charles looked at Shaggy and Scooby sitting together in the armchair next to the fire. "You must be hungry. What do you say about a full course menu? Maybe top it off with the famous village chocolate?"

Shaggy licked his lips, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Scooby and I are all for staying another week!"

"Res," Scooby said delighted.

Fred rubbed his eyes. "Well, we have another mystery to solve after all."

Daphne laid her hand on his forehead. "_You_ are going to rest; _we_ have a mystery to solve," she corrected him.

"Daph…" He protested.

Velma chuckled. "You'd better bring in the food Uncle Charles because it looks like we are staying another week."

oooooooooo

**AN**: And finally the story is complete.

A huge thank you goes to my beta Scooby Doo's girl for taking time to adjust my grammatical errors and other funny flaws.

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It's been fun doing a Scooby Doo story but I am heading back to science fiction now.

_**Beta reader's note:**_ _Thank you all for reading this story as it is not only her first Scooby Doo story, but my first beta reading experience; it has been a fun one. Thank you for your kind remarks._


End file.
